


I can do anything better than you!

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Рей и По постоянно спорят и соревнуются, Финн всегда стоит между ними.





	I can do anything better than you!

Рей всегда просит По замолчать или спорит с ним в эфире, пока их не затыкают все остальные.  
Она не понимает его шуток, а на многие из тех, что понимает, обижается  
Не то чтобы Финн сам хорошо понимал все шутки По, но иногда ему кажется, что Рей специально делает вид, что не поняла.  
Рей соревнуется с По, а он соревнуется с ней. За что? За звание лучшего пилота Сопротивления, за то, сколько неучтённых изменений они внесут в свои истребители, за скорость, за меткость… за то, кто первым займёт стул между Финном и Джессикой в столовой, за последнюю чашку кафа... Буквально за всё.  
По говорит, что Рей жульничает, потому что у нее есть Сила, Рей говорит, что По опытнее и это тоже жульничество, так что они квиты.  
Но на заданиях, когда приходит пора действовать, отбросив дурачества, они работают слаженно. И неважно: оба в кабинах, оба на земле или По прикрывает отход Рей.  
Зато потом, стоит опасности миновать, они спорят до хрипоты над чем-то до такой степени неважным, что сами скоро теряют нить разговора.  
Рей шипит, как разозлённая нексу, когда По пропадает на миссии. И только Люк Скайуокер может заставить её вернуть самообладание.  
По перестает шутить, если долго нет вестей от Рей. Заставить его улыбаться не может никто на базе, разве что Финн и то — ненадолго.  
Он вообще часто встаёт между ними. Выступает судьёй в спорах, избавляет от мук выбора тогда, когда Рей и По не могут сойтись на одном варианте, и выслушивает их бесконечные жалобы друг на друга.  
По говорит: «Она меня с ума сводит, но я постоянно волнуюсь, что где-то когда-то Сила её не спасёт. Ты же понимаешь меня, Финн, правда?».  
Рей говорит: «Лучше бы я его никогда не встречала! Лучше бы улетела тогда, когда ты предлагал, Финн».  
Но, выпрыгнув из крестокрыла после удачной миссии, Рей сначала целует По, а только потом обнимает Финна.


End file.
